Unicornios para Audrey
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Dicen que es un buen destino que dos personas se encuentren cuando ni siquiera se estaban buscando. En el caso de Audrey fue la magia y no el destino… Una historia para Roxy Everdeen, Espero que te guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo** es de JK Rowling, menos la trama y las locuras esas si son mías.

**Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de ooc, en realidad ni yo sé.

¡Hola! esta es la primera vez que me ves aquí, tengo cero experiencia en la pareja así que sí notas algo loco o fuera de lo normal, no me mates ni me insultes, solo corrígeme, incluso si puedes corregirme con amor estaría bien. Solo seran dos caps.

Este fic esta hecho para **Roxy Everdeen** (con muchas cosas bonitas (?)) una petición del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"

Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes.

Sin más gracias por entrar y leer.

* * *

**Unicornios para Audrey**

El dolor de cabeza me ahogaba, los mareos seguidos de las ganas de vomitar y los espasmos eran secuela de algo que no recordaba con claridad, un momento tan breve y fugaz como una estrella cruzando el cielo nocturno. Me volvería a desmayar y lo último que mis ojos alcanzaron a ver fueron las ráfagas de rayos de muchos colores ir y venir en todas las direcciones, mi cabeza chocó con el suelo y el techo negro del enorme atrio desapareció ante mí vista. Escuché gritos y el temblor estrepitoso del suelo mientras las personas corrían de un lado a otro aun me zumbaba en los oídos.

- Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Percibí una voz, se parecía a la que oía continuamente todos los días adentro de mi cabeza, esa que te dice que hacer cuando las cosas se ponen feas, pero cuando estaba a punto de alzar el rostro perdí la memoria.

…

Iba caminando por Londres como ya tenía acostumbrado diariamente para llegar a mí trabajo, terminaba de mordisquear un panecillo de chocolate y canela como lo pedía para llevar todos los viernes. Me encontraba a tres cuadras del instituto donde impartía clases, cerca del teléfono público rojo. Ese teléfono siempre me había dado curiosidad, a veces las personas entraban pero nunca volvían a salir ¿Sería mi mente que me jugaba malos trucos? me gusta pensar eso.

Siempre me detenía al lado de ese teléfono para esperar que los carros parasen y poder avanzar hasta las calles contiguas y ver a Charlie, mi mejor amigo y profesor del colegio donde ambos trabajamos, él siempre me espera para entrar juntos y en algunos casos me acompaña a casa, pero ese día todo cambio. Un hombre alto y con cabello negro venía corriendo hacia mí, gritó algo que no pude escuchar con claridad y sin mediar ni una palabra más, extendió su brazo y de una ramita que estaba sujeta en sus manos conjuró unas extrañas palabras, del tronquito salió un rayo color lila que me alcanzó de lleno en el estomago, caí de bruces y por instinto cubrí mí estomago ante el dolor, una manada de personas pasaron en frente de mí y hasta donde pude ver lograron dar con el hombre que me atacó.

Un chico de cabello rojizo me ayudó a ponerme de pie, me dolía la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y me dejé guiar por aquel amable desconocido, él simplemente me llevó hasta ese extraño lugar con el enorme atrio. Estaba tan atontada que lo único que alcance a ver fue una enorme estatua sobre una bonita fuente, avanzamos y él me ayudó a sentarme, en ese preciso momento se formó una revolución en el centro de la sala. Perdí de vista al joven que me había ayudado a estabilizarme y tambaleando llegué hasta la enorme fuente, me apoyé en el corto barandal y caí desmayada.

Desperté Estaba acurrucada en una silla, abrí mis ojos y vi donde me encontraba. Una sala mediana con muebles y un escritorio muy elegante, encima de este estaba una placa que rezaba "Percy Ignatius Weasley, oficial de alto rango". La agarrÉ en mis manos y los recuerdos vinieron a mí cabeza, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Miré mí reloj, eran las seis de la tarde.

¡Dios santo! No solo había faltado al trabajo, se me había hecho tarde y no estaba en casa. ¿Dónde estaría mi bolso? Revisé el lugar con la mirada y no lo divisé. Entonces recordé al chico que me ayudó cuando fui atacada, seguro él sabía dónde estaba y podía ayudarme a volver. Giré sobre mis talones y me tropecé con alguien, esta persona me ayudó a no caer afirmándome con sus manos. Pude ver su rostro y me alegré un montón, el chico frente a mí era el mismo que me había ayudado anteriormente, podía reconocerlo a simple vista. Pecoso, pelirrojo, muy alto y con gafas. Instintivamente sonreí.

- ¿Estás mejor? – dijo con autoridad, sin embargo su voz me causaba algo de risa.

Cuando estuve a punto de responderle algo pasó, Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Podía moverla, sentía como mis labios se abrían y cerraban pero las palabras no se escuchaban. Miré al joven que estaba algo extrañado por mi reacción, y me alejé tapándome la boca, él intentó acercarse para ayudarme pero yo seguí caminando hacia atrás, tropezándome con el escritorio. Probé volver hablar y nada funcionaba, estaba paralizada por el pánico. Mientras más hablaba sentía como se iba perdiendo mí voz, hasta que el chico me apretó los cachetes para que cerrara la boca, alcé la vista y vi que estaba esforzándose por no reírse de mí. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso? ¡Me había quedado muda!

- Tranquila, todo esta bien. – me soltó, ante mi mirada matadora. – Ven conmigo te devolveremos la voz.

Me quedé parada, mirando como el chico salía hacía el corredor. Era tan larguirucho que me costaba mirar todo el tiempo hacía arriba, él se detuvo y para darme confianza me extendió la mano.

- No tengas miedo, confía en mí. – de repente parecía acordarse de algo. – Me llamo Percy Weasley, mucho gusto.

Estaba a punto de decir mí nombre cuando recordé que no podía hablar. Tomé su mano y él me llevó atreves de varios corredores. Vi cosas que nunca había visto, por aquí y por allá flotaban papeles, plumas moviéndose solas y unos seres pequeños de lo mas cómicos, habían varios reunidos junto a una chica de cabello marrón, creo que escuché que se llamaba Hermione. Extrañamente no me sentía asustada por lo que veía ni nada por el estilo, me sentía segura. Seguimos avanzando por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una enorme sala. Percy me ayudó a sentarme y se fue hasta al lado de un hombre alto y de piel oscura.

- ¿Es ella? – preguntó aquel hombre.

- Si es Ministro Shacklebolt, es la chica a la que atacó Rookwood. – Percy tomó mí bolso que estaba sobre una mesa y me lo regresó. – La han hechizado, no estoy seguro pero al parecer no puede hablar.

¿Hechizado? ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando? Abrí mí cartera, estaba todo en orden, pero aun faltaba mí voz. Traté de mantenerme en la línea de la conversación. El mayor habló con una mujer que estaba vestida de verde lima, parecía una especia de enfermera. La mujer se acercó a mí y empezó a agitar ese palito que al parecer todos tenían. Pero nada ocurrió.

- Es magia muy oscura. – dijo mirándome, como si pudiera ver todo atreves de los huesos de mí cara. – Debemos hacer más investigaciones, tal vez tardemos un rato, no debe ser muy grave.

La mujer estaba muy segura de todo lo que decía, yo simplemente quería solucionar el problema de mí voz e irme a casa. Percy se aproximó al hombre alto que al parecer se llamaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, lo había visto anteriormente, tal vez en televisión.

- Ministro, cuando la ayudé a entrar ella no cargaba su varita.

- Muy buena observación. – ambos me miraron. - ¿Dónde esta tu varita mágica? ¿La has perdido?

Recordaron que no podía hablar y me dieron una libreta grande y una pluma. Me hice con ellas y escribí "No tengo una varita mágica, ¿Qué es eso?" ambos leyeron el mensaje, y contorsionaron sus rostros. Escuché como Percy hablaba apresuradamente, parecía bastante nervioso. El mayor llamó a una mujer y esta tomó un papel, movió su "varita" y este salió volando.

- Es muggle… ¡Muggle! – su voz sonaba bastante enfadada.

- Le juro que no sabía, ¡ella estaba al lado del teléfono rojo! – dijo Percy. - ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Además, no quedo en shock cuando le dio el hechizo.

- Nadie debe enterarse de esto, Percy. – me dieron la espalda, pero podía escucharlos. – lo mantendremos en secreto, la curamos y hacemos que olvide todo.

- Me parece una buena idea, señor.

- Pero mientras pasa eso, necesito que te encargues de ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer Percy, acabo de enviar un mensaje a tu familia. – él hombre recibió el informe de la mujer con túnica verde limón. – Para que estén enterados.

Percy no habló en todo el rato. Lo más trágico de todo es que yo no sabía donde estaba parada. Hablaban de tantas cosas, y estaba harta de que me ignoraran. La mujer después de hablar con Kingsley sacó su palito y hechizó el colgante que cargaba puesto. Me lo había regalado Charlie en un cumpleaños, era un unicornio. El colgante había adquirido un extraño color morado.

- La voz le volverá en unos dos o tres días. – ella guardó sus cosas en un maletín. – No puede esforzarse ni estar sola, si es posible explíquenle lo sucedido.

Ella abandonó la habitación, El otro hombre miró a Percy de reojo que bajó la cabeza y también se fue dejándonos solos. Me erguí, tomé mi bolso y empecé a caminar a la salida. Él pelirrojo me tomó de la mano.

- ¿A dónde vas? – tomé la libreta y la pluma y escribí "a casa".

- ¡No puedes! – dijo serio. – Tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta que te cures. –se me hacía difícil mirarle a los ojos era bastante alto. – Ven hablemos en otro lugar.

Me llevó atreves de muchos pasillos y volvimos al atrio donde me desmayé, rodeamos la fuente y nos metimos por una chimenea, un fuego verde apareció y todo se nubló. En unos pocos minutos nos encontrábamos ambos apretujados en la chimenea de una casita. Era muy acogedora, cuando salimos de la chimenea habían unas cuantas personas mirándonos. A juzgar por lo pelirrojos y el parecido debería ser la familia de Percy.

- ¡Percy! – una señora bajita y regordeta lo abrazó. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si madre. – él le correspondió y se dirigió a todos. – Ella es… - me miró, se le había olvidado preguntarme mí nombre.

Escribí Audrey y todos alcanzaron a leerlo. La única chica, se me acercó cariñosamente y me dijo, ¿necesitas algo?, Percy le dijo que si era posible que me prestara algo de su vieja ropa. Pensé que podíamos ahorrarnos esta parte e ir a mí apartamento para buscarla, no estaba muy lejos. Eche un vistazo a la ventana y vi, estábamos muy lejos del centro de Londres. Los Weasley's empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno por la chimenea, al parecer no todos vivían ahí. La chica me entregó las prendas y se fue junto con un chico de cabello negro. En la casa solo quedamos Percy yo y sus padres. Este me mostró un cuarto donde me iba a quedar mientras pasaba el problema que tenía.

Luego de arreglarme y comer, Percy se despidió de mí y yo me quedé sola en ese cuarto. Daba vueltas por toda la cama, no podía dormir. Todo lo que me había pasado hoy era tan real, que empezaba a asustarme. Salí de la habitación y con sumo cuidado llegué hasta la cocina, me asomé por la ventana y el aire frio de la noche me pegó en el rostro. Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta la cerca reclinándome sobre ella, al lado de unos cuantos arboles. Al tiempo sentí unos pasos y me di vuelta estaba Percy con mí cuaderno.

- Ten, pregúntame lo que quieras. – me dio el cuaderno con la pluma.

No sabía que preguntarle, se me venían tantas cosas a la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, contestaré lo que sea.

Miré sus ojos azules y luego el papel blanco, no sabía por dónde empezar. Tantas cosas importantes que podía preguntar, pero yo solo escribí:

"Dime Percy, ¿tienes novia?"

Era la primera vez en todo ese día que llevaba junto a él que lo había visto reírse y sonrojarse.

* * *

Espero que les guste, si me quieren hacer críticas o comentarios serán bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

*María esquiva los tomatazos y se esconde detrás de un arbusto*


	2. Chapter 2

Unicornios para Audrey

Capitulo dos.

Esa noche me enteré de muchas cosas que jamás me abría imaginado. Bueno a decir verdad según Percy era una mujer "muggle", que son las personas que no sabemos de magia, muy intuitiva. El trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, el lugar donde me había desmayado, era la mano derecha del Ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, que anteriormente había sido secretario del primer ministro muggle, la primera vez sabía que lo había visto en otro lugar, ahora recordé que estaba al lado del ministro en una de sus tantas ruedas de presa. Me contó muchas cosas que yo sabía que estaban ahí, pero que había ignorado olímpicamente como todas las personas normales. Los carteles del asesino en serie "Sirius Black", que resultó no ser un asesino, la extraña e inexplicable destrucción del puente, incluso me enseñó ese viejo Ford anglia azul que había visto cruzar el cielo de Londres hace varios años atrás y por supuesto la verdadera utilidad de esa caja telefónica color rojo. Todo era fascinante, magos que se convertían en animales, encantamientos que podían hacer que tus piernas bailaran como gelatina, o que tu lengua se vuelva un nudo. Me contó sobre cosas maravillosas, estuvimos toda la noche hablando de la historia de aquel chico de cabello negro, el se llamaba Harry Potter.

A primera vista la historia era trágica, luego me pareció curiosamente encantadora. Había sido el salvador del mundo mágico, sin necesidad de ser el más listo o el más hermoso. Nada parecido a los Héroes de las películas que siempre veo con Charlie. El mago tenebroso Que-no-debo-nombrar, era él ser mas despiadado y sin alma, literalmente, del que haya escuchado hablar y a mí parecer el director Albus Dumbledore el hombre más magnifico y benévolo de todos los tiempos, me hubiese encantado conocerle. Sin contar a Severus Snape, su historia me dejo sin palabras. Un sueño y un cuento sacados de un libro, pero tan reales como el sol sobre Londres cada mañana. Toda mi vida y más tiempo sin saber de algo como esto, es completamente inimaginable. Simplemente lo adoraba.

Como sospeché y como el confirmó mis dudas no tenía una novia desde hace varios años. Me hablo sobre su antigua novia, Penélope Clearwater. Quizá yo era la persona mas muggle de todas pero intuí desde el principio que ella era una bruja muy inteligente. Millones de preguntas rondaron por mí cabeza, ¿Sería ella más especial? ¿Qué tendría ella que yo no? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Seguirían en contacto? Yo no tenía nada "extraordinario" era bajita, no era hermosa como una supermodelo, ni la más lista, incluso, torpe e irresponsable serían dos palabras para definirme íntegramente. No era celosa y menos de un chico que llevaba apenas un día de conocer, pero simplemente algo no estaba bien conmigo.

La incomodidad se hizo presente y Percy sugirió que debíamos entrar a la casa, Hacía mucho frío en esa época y luego de estar tanto tiempo afuera nos sentamos en la sala frente a la chimenea, el fuego crepitaba y daba todo el aire acogedor que necesitaba para amortiguar la ausencia de calor en el ambiente. Percy dándome un demostración de magia tomó su varita y la agitó, del fuego empezaron a salir pequeñas formas danzantes que recorrían la habitación trayendo mas el calor, me hubiera encantado cantar. Pero la voz no regresaba, la poca felicidad que me había traído el calor del fuego desapareció de inmediato y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de eso, me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos. No me molestaba su presencia al contrario, me recordaba mucho a la de Charlie, solo que Percy tenía algo diferente, no precisamente que fuese un mago, en su sonrisa y tal vez en su mirada azul clara debajo de esos lentes de carey.

Me había quedado adormilada sobre el brazo de Percy acurrucada a su costado, ambos sentados cómodamente sobre el sillón. Al despertar me conseguí abrazada a su pecho y él tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor, en realidad hacía frío y era muy temprano en la mañana, Estaba helada y de seguro el también. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me fue inevitable sonreír al verlo despeinado y con las gafas torcidas, me deseo los buenos días algo nervioso por la situación e inevitablemente mis mejillas se llenaron de un color rosa, lo sabía porque ardían y seguramente contrarrestaban con mí blanca piel. Me enderecé en el mueble y el calor del cuerpo de Percy me abandonó, las ráfagas de viento helado que entraban por la puerta entre abierta me daban de lleno en la cara y el frío era contundente. El pelirrojo se me acercó y colocó su mano en mí frente, debía estar muy colorada puesto que quiso comprobar si tenía fiebre o alguna otra enfermedad.

- Estas muy fría, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupado, asentí levemente. - ¿Qué te parece si subes a darte una ducha con agua caliente? Yo te prepararé algo de comer.

No podía chistar aunque odiase mucho bañarme en las mañanas. Estuve a punto de levantarme cuando sus manos tomaron mis cachetes, sus manos estaban calientes y mí cara fría. Pensé que me diría algo pero solo miró mis ojos y luego mis labios, una eternidad o más paso frente a nuestras miradas, mis grandes ojos miel empezaron a cerrarse conforme Percy reducía la cercanía, faltaba mucho para que sintiera su respiración muy cerca de la mía y justo en ese momento, cuando pensé que él se decidiría a besarme, una risa sonó detrás del pelirrojo, miré hacía la puerta y Percy abandonó todo contacto. Su hermano estaba parado en el umbral, creo que era George a juzgar por la ausencia de su oreja, sentí lastima al recordar que ese chico tendría que verse todos los días al espejo. No por la falta de una oreja, sino porque su reflejo le recordaría diariamente a su hermano gemelo fallecido y no solo a él si no a todos sus familiares.

Aun así George nos sonrió con picardía, me levanté y sin poder decirle nada fui hasta la recamara que me habían prestado. Yo no tenía hermanos, y mis padres vivían muy lejos de aquí, pensé que luego de recuperar mí voz podía ir a visitarlos, estar rodeada de una familia tan grande me hacía añorar mí pequeña familia. Mientras subía las escaleras escuché la voz de Percy decirle algo a su hermano menor, ¿Le estaría riñendo por no dejarlo terminar? Sonreí para mis adentros, me gustaba pensar que eso era lo que le dijo.

…

Pasaron varios días y la voz no regresaba, los agentes del ministerio tuvieron que encargarse de algunas cosas, como el por qué faltaba a mí trabajo o por qué no me encontraba en mí casa, y todo ese tipo de cosas. Por mucho más que esa mujer hiciera el hechizo y yo me bebiera mil y un brebajes la voz no volvía, ¿la perdería para siempre? ¿Si determinaban que no la recuperaría, que harían luego conmigo? El ministro me comentó que en el momento en el que recuperara la voz me borrarían la memoria, con un simple movimiento de varita llamado "Obliviate" olvidaría todo, todo lo maravilloso que había aprendido, la existencia de muchas cosas sorprendentes, de ese lugar, de los Weasley y de Percy.

Se me aguaron los ojos, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, me di la vuelta en la silla y como no podían escucharme pude llorar con facilidad. Siempre cuando estaba en el ministerio me dedicaba a tocar y ver todo lo que estuviese a mí paso, me gustaba saber que era cada cosa y el pelirrojo me explicaba con lujo de detalle. Al verme tan callada se extrañó y se sentó frente a mí, divisó que estaba sollozando y pasándome la libreta y una pluma descubrió que era lo que sucedía. En letras grandes había escrito "_No quiero olvidar, ni a ti ni a nadie_" vi en su cara una leve angustia, pero no supe que pensaba, simplemente se levantó y se fue.

Muchos días más pasaron y estar en la casa de los Weasley compartiendo día a día con sus hermanos, la pequeña Victoire y el pequeño Teddy que me tenían especial cariño y todos sus amigos me hicieron pensar que era lo que necesitaba, una familia. Una mañana me levanté muy temprano, fui hasta al baño donde tarde mucho tiempo arreglándome y cuando estuve lista y me coloqué el pendiente de unicornio sobre el cuello, noté que ya no era morado, me pareció extraño pero no le di mayor importancia hasta que caminando por la habitación en busca de uno de los abrigos que Percy me había prestado para el frio, tropecé con el taco de madera de la cama y caí al suelo golpeándome levemente en la pierna, me levanté con torpeza y al tocarme la extremidad donde había un ligero moratón chille bajito.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me llevé rápidamente las manos a la boca. ¡Había hablado! ¡Mi voz estaba de vuelta! Empecé a susurrar en voz solo audible para mí, era melodiosa y se escuchaba completamente igual como hace unas semanas atrás, sonreí podía hablar con total claridad. Me levanté proponiéndome ir hasta el cuarto de Percy para darle la noticia, en cuanto mí mano tocó el pomo de la puerta recordé que tan pronto como recupere la voz me borrarían la memoria, no quería olvidar nada ¿Sería sensato no decirles nada? Algún día se darían cuenta y de igual forma borrarían mi memoria, más vale tarde que nunca. No les iba a decir, lo mantendría en secreto hasta que fuese el momento necesario para confesarlo.

Bajé hasta la cocina donde no había nadie, la señora Weasley hacía comidas deliciosas pero ella era una bruja capacitada, yo no sabía nisiquiera como encender el fuego. Me las arreglé para conseguir una llama pequeña que comenzó a extenderse, encontré huevos, harina, leche, levadura, canela y chocolate en polvo. No era una experta en la cocina, pero sabía llevarlo bien, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí, yo iba a olvidarlos para siempre pero ellos no a mí, cuando me recuerden lo harían con dulzura y buenos comentarios. La masa era toda una delicia, me gustaba lamer la cuchara, los panecillos de canela y chocolate estarían listos en pocos minutos, se veían deliciosos y el olor empezó a esparcirse por toda la casa. Aunque todo me había salido bien el desastre de ingredientes por todos lados en la cocina eran notables, comencé a limpiar mientras los bollitos estaban listos. Empecé a sacar las bandejas y a colocarlos sobre una canasta de mimbre para pan, el ruido de la escalera llamó mi atención y al subir la vista Percy se acerca hasta mí.

- ¿Tú los hiciste? – preguntó como si no fuese obvio, recordé que no podía hablar aun y nerviosa asentí. – Bueno creo que es obvio, ¿te habían dicho que eres un desastre? – con sus manos comenzó a limpiar mí cara, estaría cubierta de harina y masa de chocolate y canela, se llevó a la boca un poco que estaba en la comisura de mis labios. – Delicioso, muchas gracias.

Me sonrojé hasta las pestañas, vi como Percy comía con gusto y deleite cada panecillo que tocaba su boca. Él era un hombre muy raro, completamente cumplidor de las reglas, estirado y algo aburrido, pero había cambiado, se veía completamente feliz. Mi mamá decía que el chocolate le traía felicidad a cualquiera, pero ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Percy estaba tan diferente?

…

A los Weasley les encantaron los panecillos, comieron hasta que ya no quedaron mas. Me arreglaba para ir al ministerio como todas las tardes, algo intranquila por el hecho de que descubrirían que ya podría hablar. Percy tocó la puerta, la abrí y me sorprendió diciéndome que ese día no iríamos al ministerio, tenía una cosa que enseñarme y quería que fuese con él hasta un bosquecillo cerca de su casa. Fuimos por el sendero de flores hasta las colinas, un poco más allá de los perímetros de su casa, en el silencio de nuestra caminata Percy comenzó hablar.

- Sabes, ayer en la noche… mientras dormía soñé con algo muy extraño. – tomó mí silencio como atención a sus palabras sabiendo que no podía hablar, yo llevaba mí libro de notas y una pluma. – Estaba corriendo por el callejón donde nos vimos por primera vez. – hizo una pausa y llegamos a un claro en el bosque, Percy no siguió caminando y me miró a los ojos. – Cuando llegué al final dónde estabas tú junto a la cajetilla telefónica, te vi y al saludarte te extrañaste y dijiste que no me conocías.

Podía percibir el dolor con que el que salían las palabras de su boca, ¿tendría tanto miedo de perderme como yo a él?

- Nunca me había sentido tan triste. – masajeaba una mano contra la otra nervioso. – Incluso igual de triste que cuando vi el cadáver de Fred sin vida. – escuché unos sonidos extraños salir de un arbusto cercanos. – Entonces comprendí que yo también tengo miedo de que me olvides.

El cuaderno de notas aun estaba en la página que decía "_No quiero olvidar, ni a ti ni a nadie_" el silencio incomodo nos abrumó, hasta que fue interrumpido por un animal saliendo de entre los arbustos, me acerqué con temor hasta donde estaba Percy, él me abrazo y pude ver con más claridad que era lo que salía de los arbustos.

- Te traje para que los vieras. – señaló el pequeño caballito que caminaba hasta donde estábamos.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que no era un caballo, eran unicornios. El pequeño cuerno que salía del medio de su frente los delato, inconfundibles con un caballo normal. Me acerqué y el pequeño se dejo acariciar, sonreí era tan hermoso. El pelirrojo apartó los arbustos y vi una manada de ellos, de todos los tamaños incluso habían unos que sus ojos eran de muchos colores como el arcoíris, pude acariciar a la mayoría eran dóciles y su pelaje suave. Sin lugar a dudas uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida. Los animales empezaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque y al poco tiempo Percy y yo quedamos solos, escribí "Gracias" en la libreta.

- De nada. – dijo acercándose a mí. – Audrey no quiero perderte…

Nisiquiera tuve tiempo de entender lo que pasaba, él se acercó y colocó sus labios contra los míos, me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo mejor, y mientras colocaba las manos sobre su rostro el cubría mi cadera con las suyas. El beso duro un tiempo hasta que el aire nos faltó y nos despegamos, Percy me abrazó y yo hundí mí cara en su pecho. No había tenido el valor de decirle que ya podía hablar, era demasiada presión no quería mentirle no quería hacerle daño, tenía que confesar la verdad y no importaba si ya no lo veía mas, no iba a convertirme en una mentirosa y menos a herir a la persona que mas amaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no pude contenerme más, me separé de su agarre.

- Te amo. – le dije rápidamente.

El pelirrojo estaba más que atónito, no solo porque ya había recuperado la voz si no porque le había confesado mis sentimientos, ¿Qué tan decepcionado estaría?.

- ¿De-desde cuando puedes hablar? – la felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Lo supe hoy en la mañana, lo juro. – mí voz comenzó a flaquear.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – la desilusión era notable.

- Yo no quería ocultarte la verdad, lo siento tanto, pero no podía… no quiera olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora –las gotas resbalaban continuamente por mis mejillas– Por favor perdóname no fue mi intención.

Me acerqué pero Percy rechazó mí cercanía y del bolsillo de sus pantalones saco su varita mágica, antes de que intuyera que iba a hechizarme atisbé unas cuantas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

- Lo siento. – dijo entrecortadamente.

De su varita salió un destello cegador y todo empezó a dar vueltas, caí sobre el frío suelo perdiendo la estabilidad.

…

El mundo giraba a gran velocidad y aunque luchaba por detenerlo no paraba, las voces eran confusas pero las reconocía, era el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt hablaba muy fuerte, lo que me llevó a pensar que aun no me habían hecho el hechizo y que no estábamos solos, abrí los ojos y aunque todo estaba borroso pude divisar las miles de siluetas vestidas de azul y rojo, sentadas unas con otras, el ministro estaba sentado en un podio y debajo de él, Percy.

- …Y por todas estas razones, manteniendo totalmente inquebrantable el estatuto internacional del secreto se declaró el permiso para desmemoriar a la presente Muggle. – se hizo el silencio. - ¿Están de acuerdo?

Muchas de las personas levantaron la mano afirmando que la noción estaba aprobada, el ministro asintió y con una seña le indicó a un hombre que estaba a mi lado que se alejara, Kingsley se levantó y bajo por la escalerilla, se colocó delante y Percy a su lado, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la extendió frente a mí. Estaba sentada en una silla en el centro de una habitación circular, habían muchos puestos a mí alrededor miré hacia atrás estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, George, Ginny y Ron.

Giré mi vista de vuelta hasta donde estaban Kingsley y Percy y susurré "gracias" escuché al ministro decir "Obliviate". Cerré mis ojos y esperé el impacto que me haría olvidar todo lo que alguna vez me importó para siempre, pero ese impacto nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y delante de mi estaba Percy sosteniendo la mano del ministro de magia desviándola para que el hechizo no llegara a su destino, al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba consciente de lo que hizo hasta que su mirada se topo con la oscura del mayor, este pidió una explicación con la vista pero Percy no respondió. Abandonó la mano del ministro y acortó el espacio entre nosotros, por instinto me levanté y cuando estuvimos cerca me tiré en sus brazos.

El pelirrojo me sostuvo en el aire abrazándome, no me volvería a dejar nunca más. Mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y Percy me besó en la frente giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al ministro.

- ¡No pueden borrar su memoria! – les dijo a todos los magos presentes.

- ¿Sr. Weasley que significa todo esto?

- Sé que es muggle, pero yo la amo… - siempre que hablaba con el ministro su voz era serena y respetuosa, sin embargo sonaba decidida. – No me importa si no es una bruja, la amo y me voy a casar con ella. – hombres y mujeres miraban a Percy con asombro. - No borren su memoria, por favor. – suplicó abrazándome.

Varios comentarios sonaron por toda la sala, se escuchaban exclamaciones y si mis oídos no fallaban vítores de parte de sus hermanos, no obstante el ministro no había dicho absolutamente nada, simplemente volvió a su asiento y miró la escena pensativo.

- ¿Quiénes están a favor de borrarle la memoria? – dijo el ministro, algunas personas levantaron la mano. - ¿Quiénes están a favor de dejarla recordar? – Muchos más alzaron la mano, incluso Kingsley con una leve sonrisa.

Una mujer dijo "Moción aprobada" y Percy junto a los otros Weasley me sacaron de ese lugar.

…

Pasaron muchos días y muchas cosas, me hicieron firmar un acta que rezaba el derecho a conservar el secreto, no podría decirle a ningún muggle nada acerca de la magia, excepto a mi familia. Retomé mi empleo y le conté a mi mejor amigo Charlie sobre Percy, menos claro que era un mago, él no parecía estar seguro de la idea aun así no le di mayor importancia. Visitamos a mis padres y obviamente les contamos acerca de Percy y su "don" a mi mamá le causo risa y a mí padre curiosidad. Luego de un año nos casamos en la casa de los Weasley, fue una boda muy hermosa. Fueron muchas personas y conocí a muchos magos y brujas interesantes, su tía Muriel me prestó una bonita tiara que use junto el vestido blanco de novia, era largo y me quedaba muy bien. Percy estaba muy apuesto y a pesar de su altura ya había encontrado la forma de hallar sus labios, con solo levantarme sobre la punta de mis dedos.

Un día le pregunté a Percy el por qué me había llevado a la corte y no me había desmemoriado ahí mismo, él me contestó que aun siendo muggle nadie lo había hechizado de tal manera, nisiquiera Penélope, aunque le había ocultado la verdad, fui sincera y Kingsley sabría cómo solucionar reglamentariamente el problema por eso confiaba en ese hombre; Percy y sus reglas; además añadió que también tenía miedo de perderme que no se imaginaba otra vida sin mí en ella. Desde ese momento supe que no encontraría otro hombre igual en ninguna parte.

Luego de un tiempo compramos una casita cerca del bosque. No quedaba tan lejos de la ciudad y lo mejor era que atrás de ella había un pequeño claro donde los unicornios se reunían a tomar agua. Salíamos a pasear todo el tiempo recordando muchos momentos, sobre todo el día donde aquel mago me golpeó con un hechizo, ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiese estado parada frente a ese teléfono? No me lo quería imaginar, le debía mucho a esa cajetilla.

Vimos un pequeño unicornio cerca de la laguna y Percy se arrodilló para besar mí vientre, estoy segura que a la pequeña Molly le encantaran los unicornios tanto como a su madre.

* * *

Me inspire en los unicornios ;obviamente; porque me gustan mucho, y la idea de que perdiera la voz la saque de la sirenita xD

Este fic fue hecho para** Roxy Everdeen**, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que te hayas sentido complacida con lo que hice :D

Muchas gracias por leer, y lluvia de rr para mari ¿sí?


End file.
